


Marznę i znikam

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Flirting, Gay Bar, Humor, Kinktober 2019, Knockturn Alley, Light Angst, M/M, Post-War, Prostitution, Sex Work, Two Shot
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Życie, nawet po wojnie wygranej przez Jasną Stronę, nie należało do łatwych. Demony przeszłości ukrywały się w cieniach niegdyś szczęśliwych ludzi.Tak było również z Percym.Weasleyem, którego nikt nigdy nie podejrzewałby o pracę jako męska prostytutka.





	Marznę i znikam

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny dwu-rozdziałowiec.
> 
> Od razu mówię, że jest to dłuższe, gdyż iż ponieważ: wena nagle mi się rozbudziła przy tym shipie.

  
Auror przemierzał coraz to bardziej szemrane uliczki Nokturna, nie przejmując się krzywymi spojrzeniami pijaków, czy szeptanych gróźb ze strony czarodziejów, którym nie podobało się, że to właśnie Jasna Strona wygrała wojnę. Ich handel nielegalnymi artefaktami został całkowicie ograniczony przez nowy rząd, przez co stali się jeszcze bardziej biedni i żałośni, niż wcześniej.

Nie była to jednak dobra pora na żałowanie zagubionych dusz, które zboczyły lata temu z właściwej ścieżki. Aktualnie, priorytetem aurora było odnalezienie mężczyzny podejrzanego o morderstwo mugolaka. Nie wiedział, jak wyglądał, jak się nazywał, czy skąd pochodził. Jedyną informacją na jego temat, którą udało im się zdobyć od świadka zdarzenia, było to, że miał rude włosy. Co nie było zbyt pomocne, zwłaszcza że w świecie, którym żyli za pomocą jednego prostego zaklęcia, można było sobie ot, tak, zmienić kolor włosów, chociażby, na taki tleniony blond.

Za rogiem kolejnego obskurnego budynku nie natknął się na nikogo szczególnego. Nie licząc parę skąpo ubranych kobiet, które wpatrywały się w niego, jak sęp na swoją ofiarę. Jedna z nich miała nawet czelność go zaczepić. Chwyciła go ostrymi pazurami za materiał drogiego płaszcza, na co syknął niezadowolony.

— Hej, kochaniutki. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko aż do porzygu, nachylając się znacznie, aby uwydatnić w połowie odkryty biust. — Nie chciałbyś się może nieco rozluźnić?

Robards posłał jej pogardliwe spojrzenie i strzepnął jej dłoń ze swojego ramienia.

Zanim czarownica i jej koleżanki zdążyły go przekląć, auror zauważył kątem oka czyjąś rudą czuprynę, która kolejno zniknęła za drzwiami jakiegoś baru.

Czym prędzej podążył za nieznajomym, całkowicie ignorując kobiety wykrzykujące za nim coś niekoniecznie miłego.

Po zamknięciu drzwi, wszystkie spojrzenia znalazły się na nim. Przez krótką chwilę czuł się wnikliwie, z góry od dołu oceniany, dopóki młody (I bardzo urokliwy) kelner do niego nie podszedł, proponując pomoc.

— Jest pan tu nowy, prawda? — Auror pokiwał ostrożnie głową, nie będąc tak do końca pewnym, do jakiego towarzystwa trafił. Kelner jednak wyglądał na wyrozumiałego, bo posłał mu pokrzepiający uśmiech na zachętę.

— Spokojnie. Nie ma pan, co się martwić. Dobrze się tu opiekujemy naszymi ludźmi. — Robards nie do końca załapał, co kelner miał na myśli. Jednak zanim zdążył się o to dopytać, ten już zaczął go prowadzić do pustego stolika, znajdującego się w kącie dużej sali, a blisko wyjścia ewakuacyjnego.

Auror dopiero teraz zauważył, że na środku znajdowała się sporych rozmiarów scena z postawionymi gdzieniegdzie rurami do tańca.

Kiedy usiadł w wygodnym boksie, kelner poinformował go, że pójdzie po pracownika, który wszystko dokładnie mu wyjaśni.

Gawain naprawdę już nie wiedział, co myśleć o tym wszystkim. Cieszył się jednak, że reszta ludzi przestała się nim interesować i zajęła się sobą. Ostatnim, czego chciał, to zwrócić na siebie uwagę wśród nieodpowiednich ludzi.

Nie mówiąc już o tym, że jego poszukiwania mordercy nie poszło dokładnie tak, jak chciał. Teraz najprawdopodobniej trafił do jakiejś speluny, z której wyjść będzie mógł jedynie za pomocą siły.

Po chwili namysłu postanowił jeszcze chwilę poczekać. Może uda mu się tutaj zdobyć jakieś cenne informacje?

— Za moment podejdzie do pana jeden z naszych najlepszych pracowników. Dziękuję za cierpliwość i miłego wieczoru życzę.

Kelner odszedł po tych słowach, znikając gdzieś za tłumem ludzi przy barze.

Robards schował twarz w dłoniach, zaczynając żałować, że w ogóle zgodził się zająć tą misją. Cholerny Potter, zamiast zaangażować się w brudną robotę zaczął się rządzić i wysługiwać innymi. A robił to, odkąd zmiótł go ze stołka, zostając tym samym nowym szefem Biura Aurorów. No, ale cóż, jak niby Gawain, mimo lat doświadczenia, mógł równać się z gościem, który pokonał samego Lorda Voldemorta? Problem leżał w tym, że no właśnie nie mógł i to go niesamowicie frustrowało.

— To ty jesteś tym nowym przystojniakiem, którym mam się dzisiaj zająć? — Pytanie mu zadane wyrwało go z zamyślenia i już miał zamiar wycofać się z tego miejsca w cholerę, kiedy nagle zdał sobie sprawę, do kogo należał ten głos.

— Percy? — Uniósł głowę, odsłaniając tym samym zmęczoną twarz. Położył dłonie na stole i wpatrzył się w siedzącego naprzeciwko niego młodego mężczyznę, który wyglądał na równie zdziwionego, co i speszonego. Zdecydowanie coś tu nie grało.

— Pracujesz tu? — zapytał po krótkiej chwili ciszy, rozglądając się po raz kolejny. Spostrzegł, że światła zostały właśnie przyciemnione. Chyba zbliżało się jakieś przedstawienie.   
  
— Czym się tak właściwie tutaj zajmujesz? Nie masz takiego samego stroju, co tamten kelner, więc…

— Gawain — przerwał mu, patrząc się w niego jak na idiotę. Zaskoczyło to byłego krukona, który uważał się za raczej inteligentnego i doświadczonego czarodzieja.

— Tak? — Przeklął się w myślach, słysząc, jak w jego głosie zabrzmiała nuta niepewności.

Percy pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, wyglądając, jak człowiek na skraju załamania nerwowego.

— To jest  _ klub gejowski, _ Gawain! Jak myślisz, czym mogę się zajmować?

Robards zaniemówił na te słowa. Jednak po chwili zastanowienia, to słowa rudzielca miały pewien sens. Nie zauważył na sali żadnej kobiety. Cóż, najwyraźniej nie zawsze był tak bystry, jakby chciał.

— Tańcem? — spytał, wskazując palcem na scenę, gdzie pojawiło się pięciu młodych mężczyzn.

Percy jednak potrząsnął przecząco głową, a jego uśmiech się tylko poszerzył. Cóż, miło było wiedzieć, że chociaż jeden z nich dobrze się tutaj bawił.

Robards westchnął ciężko, poddając się w swoich domysłach. Nie miał teraz siły na tego typu gierki.

— Nie ukrywam, że wciąż jestem nieco zdziwiony. Ze wszystkich możliwych miejsc, spotkałem cię akurat tu — przemówił po dłuższej chwili niekomfortowej dla niego ciszy. Jak dobrze, że wokół nich grała muzyka. W innym wypadku zdążyłby zwariować, oczekując odpowiedzi ze strony Percy’ego.

— Tak jak i ja nie spodziewałem się, że jest pan gejem, panie Robards — wyszeptał, kiedy oparł się łokciami o stół, nachylając się nieco do zdezorientowanego aurora.

— To wcale nie tak! — zaprzeczył, prawie krztusząc się powietrzem, które zbyt gwałtownie wciągnął. Percy za to uniósł wymownie brew, nie wierząc w ani jedno jego słowo. — W sensie, tak,  _ jestem gejem, _ ale to nie w tej sprawie tu dzisiaj przyszedłem!

— Jak pan woli. — Wzruszył ramionami, wciąż wyglądając na rozbawionego tą sytuacją.

— Mówię na poważnie, Percy. — Również przybliżył się do czarodzieja, przez co pewnie obaj wyglądali, jakby spiskowali o czymś naprawdę nieodpowiednim.

— Przybyłem na Nokturna w celu znalezienia mordercy mugolaka, którego dzisiaj wspominał Prorok Codzienny. Słyszałeś o tym na pewno rano, kiedy przechodziłeś z Kingsleyem obok mnie i Pottera, który jakże uprzejmie przydzielił mi tę sprawę.

Percy zarumienił się lekko, co było niezrozumiałą reakcją według Robardsa, dopóki rudzielec nie przemówił.

— Zawsze zwracasz na mnie taką uwagę? Nawet kiedy powinieneś skupić się na słowach swojego przełożonego?

Gawain przełknął ślinę i przez sekundę wybierał pomiędzy kłamstwem a wyznaniem prawdy. Przy tej drugiej opcji jednak istniała duża szansa, że zostanie na miejscu wyśmiany. Nie czuł się jednak na siłach, aby rzucać typowymi ślizgońskimi zagraniami, a i sam Percy pewnie bardziej doceniłby prawdomówność.

— Zawsze cię zauważam, czy to w tłumie, czy na pustym korytarzu — wyznał i uciekł wzrokiem w bok, na scenę rozgrywającą się wśród tańczących, półnagich mężczyzn. Atmosfera stała się dość napięta, więc dla jej rozluźnienia dodał, może trochę zbyt wrednie, że: — I tak wszystko inne jest o wiele ciekawsze od paplaniny Pottera, który ma się za specjalistę od zwalczania zła.

— A nie jest nim? — zapytał poważnie Percy i Robards dopiero po chwili zrozumiał: pytanie to nie było insynuacją, że się mylił. Rudzielec wyglądał na zaintrygowanego jego zdaniem na temat Złotego Już-Nie-Chłopca.

— Spójrzmy na to logicznie. Potter pokonał Voldemorta zwykłym Expelliarmusem, co było zwykłym, a w sumie to nieprawdopodobnym, fuksem, że Avada łysego odbiła się i trafiła właśnie w niego samego. Równie dobrze, Expelliarmus Pottera mógł wytrącić obie ich różdżki, a zdarzały się już takie przypadki podczas magicznych pojedynków.

Percy skinął głową, co zachęciło Gawaina do dalszego przedstawiania swojej konkluzji.

— Co do zdolności Pottera, nie mamy co się kłócić. Chłopak jest naprawdę silny magicznie, jednak, jak i dobrze wiemy, siła to nie wszystko, jeśli czarodziej nie jest w stanie jej mądrze wykorzystywać. Wiedza jest kluczem do sukcesu. Na co komu mocny rdzeń magiczny, kiedy nie zna przydatnych zaklęć? Z tego, co udało mi się zasłyszeć oraz na własne oczy ujrzeć, to Potter używa ciągle tych samych zestawów zaklęć, co za szkolnych czasów. I gdzie tu niby jest ulepszanie własnych zdolności? Podwyższanie poprzeczki?

Robards odetchnął i zebrał ponownie myśli, spoglądając na Percy’ego, który wciąż się w niego wpatrywał z zainteresowaniem, najwyraźniej oczekując jakiejś dobrej puenty.

— A najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że całą papierkową robotę muszę wykonywać za Pottera, który woli być pieprzony po kątach przez Snape’a. Merlin jeden wie, jak ten gość przeżył, jak dorwał się do spodni Wybrańca oraz jak nikt nie kwestionuje jego codziennych wizyt w Ministerstwie, kiedy to powinien zajmować się Hogwartem, jako dyrektor.

Percy zaczął się śmiać, kiedy skończył swoją nigdy wcześniej niewypowiedzianą na głos tyradę.

— Świat oszalał, prawda? — skwitował, unosząc dłoń, w celu zawołania najbliższego kelnera. — Napijesz się może czegoś? Po takiej przemowie na pewno zaschło ci choć trochę w gardle.

Nie odmówił. Zresztą, jak by mógł, kiedy tak bardzo spodobało mu się towarzystwo Percy’ego?   
  


* * *

  
Zanim się obejrzał, był już po czwartym drinku i szczerze musiał przyznać, że bawił się wyśmienicie. A cała sprawa, którą miał się zająć, została już dawno zapomniana.

Percy nie siedział już naprzeciwko niego, tylko obok i to bardzo blisko. Czuł ciepły oddech na swojej szyi, kiedy młodszy czarodziej śmiał się z jego żartów oraz komentarzy na temat ludzi, za którymi obaj nie przepadali. Miejsca, w których był niby „przypadkowo” dotykany, mimowolnie drżały, pragnąc więcej tej słodyczy i czułości, którą serwował mu Percy. Nie znał jego motywów. Martwił go również fakt, czemu rudzielec tu pracował nocami, mimo tego, że miał naprawdę dobrze płatną pracę. W końcu nie byle kto zostaje w tak krótkim czasie Starszym Podsekretarzem samego Ministra Magii!

— Percy — przemówił po chwili, podejmując decyzję. — Tak właściwie to dlaczego tu pracujesz? I jako kto?

Rudzielec uniósł brew i spojrzał na aurora w sposób, jakby głęboko coś rozważał. Być może i tak właśnie było.

— Pracuję tu z wielu powodów — odparł ogólnikowo, jeszcze bardziej podsycając ciekawość mężczyzny. — A jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć konkretnie, jako  _ kto, _ to zapraszam — wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha, po czym wstał. W powolnym, lecz wciąż intrygującym tempie, skierował się do tylnych drzwi. Zanim za nimi zniknął, odwrócił głowę i puścił Robardsowi oczko.

Nie wiedział, co znajdowało się za tymi drzwiami, nie mniej jednak jego ciekawość nad nim zwyciężyła. Podążył za Percym, pragnąc poznać odpowiedzi a swoje pytania.

Ciemność na klatce schodowej chwilowo obezwładniła jego widoczność. Nie czekając, aż oczy przyzwyczają m u się do braku światła, wyciągnął różdżkę z rękawa koszuli, rzucając szybkie Lumos. O mało nie dostał zawału serca, kiedy ujrzał przed sobą Percy’ego, który jedynie zaśmiał mu się prosto w twarz w ten swój uroczy sposób.

— No chodź! — zawołał, ciągnąc aurora za dłoń. Obaj zaczęli powoli wchodzić w górę schodów.

— Powinniście zainwestować w jakieś porządne oświetlenie — stwierdził, gdy kolejny raz potknął się o coś leżącego na śliskiej posadzce. — Zabić się można na tych schodach.

— Jeszcze niedawno na ścianach wisiały tu pochodnie… ale po pewnym incydencie zostały usunięte — wyjaśnił ściszonym głosem, wciąż mocno trzymając Robardsa za dłoń.

Kiedy wreszcie dotarli na miejsce, Percy wyglądał na jednocześnie podekscytowanego, jak i przybitego. Zanim jednak zdążył się go zapytać o samopoczucie, ten wprowadził go do przytulnie wyglądającego pokoju.

Zamknął zaklęciem drzwi, po czym jego uwaga całkowicie skupiła się na rudzielcu, który zmierzał w stronę kanapy, znajdującej się przy zapalonym kominku. Gawain, po rozejrzeniu się po pomieszczeniu, dołączył do Percy’ego, siadając tuż przy nim. Jego dłoń mimowolnie spoczęła na udzie młodszego mężczyzny, który tylko uśmiechnął się uroczo na ten gest i oparł głowę o jego ramię. Trwali tak przez długi moment, czerpiąc przyjemność z bliskości ciepła drugiej osoby (jak i tego z kominka naprzeciw nich).

Gawain dawno nie czuł takiego spokoju ducha jak w tej chwili. Brakowało jedynie dźwięku odbijających się od szyb kropli deszczu, aby wziął go melancholijny nastrój. Czuł się tak dobrze i  _ na swoim miejscu, _ nawet słowami nie potrafił ująć tego, jak błogo mu było u boku Percy’ego, który zaczął całować go po szyi.   
  


— Domyślasz się już, czym jest moja nocna praca?


End file.
